macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Aegis Focker
is the protagonist in the Macross VF-X2 video game for the Sony Playstation. He is the rookie ace of the 727th Independent Squadron VF-X Ravens, who would later attain the rank of Captain. His hobby is riding motorbikes. Personality & Character A gifted pilot with an innate understanding of technology, Aegis has shot down more than 100 mecha in his previous stint with the Angel Wings unit, earning him the nickname "Angel Ace". He is free-wheeling, with a devilish sense of humor. He is prideful and temperamental, reminiscent to Gilliam Angreat, his superior at the VF-X Ravens. All that aside, Aegis is supportive of his comrades, and in times of duress, tends to prefer being alone. If he takes the Vindirance route, he shows compassion to his former subordinate Shun Toma. Aegis loves dating women, and hangs out with several female characters during the game. He is known to have said to "drop a woman before the enemy". Aside from racing motorcycles, he has a a certain amount of knowledge regarding classic films, and can manage conversations regarding this with Gilliam. He points out to Clara regarding an unused line in the mission "Pinocchio", on how "It is romantic when the pilot leaves the battlefield and returns in the end." Although the aircraft Aegis' pilots is chosen by the player, his main strength is with piloting Advanced Variable Fighters such as the VF-19F Excalibur and VF-22 Sturmvogel II. Aegis surname is Focker, but his relationship with Roy Focker has never been clarified. History In A.D. 2044, Aegis attended in the United Nations Military Aerospace Academy for a single year but was reprimanded after he went on a motorcycle trip without permission. He was still assigned to the VFF (Variable Fighter Force), and was a member of New Anderson Base. In 2046, he was promoted to a Lieutenant and became Captain of the unit. In 2048, he was promoted yet again to lead the AVFF (Advanced Variable Fighter Force). He was then transferred to the Angel Wings unit and also led that as its Captain. He was finally transferred to the VF-X Ravens in 2050.Macross VF-X2 Manual, page 18. He clashed with his superior officer, Gilliam Angreat, but slowly grew to respect him following his training and several operations against the Anti-U.N. Forces. When Gilliam went missing, Aegis was promoted to Captain and finally understood what it meant to be a leader. In January 2051, Aegis is reunited with Gilliam who persuades him to leave U.N. Spacy and join Vindirance as they had uncovered a conspiracy among the United Nations Government and an Earth Supremacist group. The remaining VF-X Ravens scramble to Earth to stop the power mad Manfred Brando and his plot to deploy a super weapon against the colony worlds. Relationships ;Gilliam Angreat :Gilliam initially treated the prideful Aegis with contempt, and humiliated him with petty name-calling. The two would argue during briefings often. When Gilliam went MIA, and Aegis was appointed the new Captain of the VF-X Ravens, he realized the burden of responsibility in being a leader. References External Links *Macross VF-X2 Wiki Category:Macross VF-X2 Category:Macross VF-X2 Characters